


Just You and Me

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Episode: Smackdown 3/27/18, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Tell me a story?" Fandango broke the silence, also managing to pull Tyler loose from his thoughts.Tyler launched into the story with no hesitation."Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince who hated his legal name, so, the people throughout the land called him 'Prince Pretty'. Prince Pretty kissedmanyfrogs, and even shacked up with Lord Xavier of Up Up Down Down for a spell.





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING FOR SMACKDOWN 3/27/18
> 
> Response to a request on Wrestling KinkMeme 2 asking for a hurt/comfort fic with Breezango in response to Tuesday.

Schlepping 247 pounds of Fandango was the _last_ thing Tyler wanted to do but it was necessary. 

"Easy, Babe," Tyler coaxed, repositioning Fandango's arm around his neck. "When I get my hands on Ziggles, he's a goner." 

Bless his heart! Fandango had panicked during the match, thinking Ziggler was after him. Then by the time, Tyler was able to calm him, he'd cramped up and then, got super kicked by that asshole. 

Fandango was not having a good night. 

"Poor you." To an unknowing ear, it would seem like Tyler was rude. He wasn't. He was worried about his partner. He was that kind of deadpan. "We'll get you feeling better." His neck throbbed in an awkward, unpredictable pattern. Why did it seem like Ziggler was getting rougher with the damn Zig Zag? 

_Focus on you later. Now it's about Dango._ Tyler thought, staring at the room door. 

"Alright, Babe. Need to open the door." Tyler fumbled in his pocket, trying to find the room key. "Here we go." He slid the card into the lock, waiting until it turned green. 

One flash. Two. The door stuck, meaning Tyler needed to use his hip. 

"Breezy, I don't deserve you," Fandango mumbled, taking a step in the direction of the room. 

"You're good," Tyler replied, moving with him after throwing an arm around his partner's waist. "We're here." He guided Fandango to the edge of the bed, eased his legs up and began to unlace his boots. 

It all happened so fast, meaning Tyler had no time to react. One second, Dango's leaning against the announce table, willing his cramps to ease. The next thing Tyler knew, Ziggles super kicked him across the floor. 

Luckily, there wasn't a concussion. He was left with some residual soreness and a bad bump on the chin. It wasn't great but it wasn't bad. It could have been _so_ much worse.

"I'm going to get sone ice and then we can order some room service." Tyler almost _never_ took charge. Fandango was the _opinionated_ one. Tyler's motto was _go with the flow_. Yet, when he had to, Tyler didn't hesitate to take care of his partner. 

Tyler grabbed the ice bucket, doing his best to swallow his anger. At that very moment, he wanted nothing more than to hunt Dolph down and make him pay. 

As far as Tyler was concerned, there was _nothing_ worse than a sad Fandango. 

His phone chirped, beginning to play The Ascension's Theme. Tyler stopped, picking up the phone. 

"Hello, Konnor-and-slash-or Viktor." 

"Breezy, how is Fandango? Do you need anything?" 

"No, he's in bed and I'm trying to find the ice machine." 

"What hotel?" 

"Pittsburgh Airport Marriott. It's kind of dumpy." 

"Oh, I know that one. Four doors to the left of the elevator and you'll find the machine." 

"Lifesaver." Tyler maneuvered his way over to the room. "Think we'll be okay." He began to fill the pink plastic buckets with scoops of ice. 

"Good. Give us a call if you need anything." 

Tyler took his time getting back to the room. He wanted to give Fandango a chance to relax. 

_Ice his chin. Order a low-fat fancy salad. A bit of cuddling. Ending with sleep, glorious sleep_ Tyler thought, letting himself back into the room. _I got this. Tyler, you got this._

Fandango propped himself up on a pile of pillows. He moved gingerly, taking extra care. "Breezy, you came back." 

"What possible reason would I have to leave you, Dango? Couldn't find the ice machine. Also, Konnor-and-or-Viktor called." 

Tyler set the ice bucket down, grabbing the room service menu. He flipped through it. All he wanted was a damn salad. Why did they all have to be so fancy? 

"Salmon or chicken, Babe?" Tyler glanced over the menu at his partner. 

"Will take a few bites of whatever you get. _Not hungry_." Fandango shuffled in an effort to get comfortable. He hissed, moving in a way that his body didn't like. 

Tyler ordered the salad, adding an order of Cheesecake in an attempt to get Fandango to eat. He pulled a box of Ziploc bags from a suitcase, added ice to the bag and finally allowed himself to sit on the bed. 

"Lift your head," Tyler said, holding the baggie out. He pressed the ice to Fandango's chin. "I _know_ , Babe, it's cold." Tyler brushed a piece of hair out of his face and then, kissed his temple. 

"You take good care of me," Fandango commented, reaching out to squeeze Tyler's hand. 

Tyler Breeze had _never_ intended to fall in love with Johnny 'Fandango' Curtis. When they'd been paired together, Tyler had _just_ gotten out of a long relationship with Xavier. They remained the best of friends but they'd managed to grow apart as a couple. The _last_ thing Tyler wanted was to even think of another relationship. He was _still_ trying to get used to life alone. 

Like _any_ good love story, things happened when they least expected it. They'd driven together because their other travel plans fell through. The name of their destination as well as their starting point escaped Tyler. All he could remember was dark and somewhere in the Midwest. 

Long dark roads seeming to lead _nowhere_ , and conversations about everything and anything. By the time they got to a rest stop, Fandango leaned over the passenger seat, gave Tyler a fast chaste kiss and Tyler _knew_ he'd found _The One_. 

"Sorry Ziggler attacked you. Think he wanted to hurt me." He reached out, mussing Fandango's hair. Suddenly, a knock echoed through the room. 

"Dinner." Tyler jumped out of bed, grabbed a few bills from his wallet and got the cart from the Concierge. 

"I don't deserve you, Breezy." Fandango adjusted the pillows behind his back. 

Tyler resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Fandango _never_ thought he was good enough for someone like Tyler. 

Tyler doesn't see it that way. 

He rolled the food cart over to his partner's side of the bed, and then, shifted a chair over so Fandango wouldn't have far to move. 

"Anyway, glad to know you're feeling better," Tyler cut the salad into manageable bites. He speared some of the lettuce and fish on the fork and held it to Fandango's lips. "Open." 

It took a few moments of coaxing to but Tyler got Fandango to eat. They settled into a comfortable rhythm. 2 bites for Tyler. 1 for Dango. 2 for Breezy. 1 for Fandango. 

Together, they made quick work of the salad and cheesecake. 

"Feel like cuddling?" Tyler asked, pulling the rubber band from his ponytail and shaking his hair loose. 

Fandango gave him a look that said _Like I ever say no?_

"Don't give me that look," Tyler retorted, changing into grey sweatpants and a white tank top. He pulled back the covers, sliding in next to Fandango. He managed to wrap his partner in the blanket and then, maneuvered him so his head rested on Tyler's chest. 

"Shh," Tyler cooed, beginning to run his fingers through Fandango's hair. He kissed the top of his head, inhaling the herby scent of rosemary shampoo. This was a smell that always reminded Tyler of home. It reminded him of stolen kisses, midnight drives to nowhere and _knowing_ he'd found the one. 

"Tell me a story?" Fandango broke the silence, also managing to pull Tyler loose from his thoughts. 

Tyler launched into the story with no hesitation. 

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince who hated his legal name, so, the people throughout the land called him 'Prince Pretty'. Prince Pretty kissed _many_ frogs, and even shacked up with Lord Xavier of Up Up Down Down for a spell. Then, Prince Pretty found a commoner- a handsome man with a flawless taste in fashion. He saw so much potential in this man that he bestowed a royal court position on him. Prince Pretty dubbed him _Deputy Dango- Head of the Fashion Patrol_. One night, Deputy Dango kissed Prince Pretty when they were on the road to some Uggo state like Nebraska or Kansas. Prince Pretty was swept off his feet, so he knew he'd found his happily ever after in Deputy Dango." Tyler gazed down to realize Fandango was sound asleep. "The End." 

Tyler turned the light off, kissed Fandango's forehead and prepared to sleep. He managed to contort his body so Fandango's head tucked neatly below his chin. Just before sleep threatened to take over, he brought his lips close to Fandango's ear. 

_Love you, Deputy Dango._

-fin-


End file.
